shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voyage Of Dreams
001 ~ Halfway There It's a beautiful day in the Sabaody Archipelago, filled with excited pirate crews all ready to enter the second half of the almighty Grand Line, also known as the New World. These crews include one crew in particular, the Numbered Pirates... David: Man, I'm so excited, you guys don't even know! David Bend, the Captain of the Numbered Pirates, is a wild but headstrong pirate who has managed to travel through the Grand Line all the way from Dawn Island's Windmill Village, home to his idol, Luffy D. Monkey. He hopes to conquer the Grand Line like any other captain, & reach the legendary One Piece.. Jadus: Just cool your jets, David! We're only halfway through the Grand Line while a bunch of other crews are probably halfway through the New World! Jadus Rose, the crew's Navigator, is an upbeat but down-to-earth pirate from Commi Island's Cocoa Village, & a very intelligent girl like her famous neighbor, Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates. She's also very mischeivious, hoping to map a cheat sheet of the entire Grand Line... Dante: Yeah, we may be halfway there, but we just hardly got through Paradise, which is supposedly the "calmer" part of the Grand Line. So, basically, we're setting ourselves up for failure... Dante Shiba, the crew's Swordsman, is a stern & powerful pirate discovered during a human auction in the Gecko Islands who's managed to destroy a navy battleship with one swipe of his swords. He hopes to overthrow the great Zolo Roronoa once he believes to be strong enough... Nando: 'Hey, don't be such a downer, Dante! We made quite an impression in Paradise! Now all we have to do is take on the big league crews, which should be loads of fun! ''Nando Tamada, the crew's Sniper, is a hilarious pirate who used to be a mercenary at a dangerous island inhabited entirely by Snipers, & who almost killed the crew in the process of being recruited. He hopes to never miss a shot during his journies, but usually lies when he does miss... '''Tobi: Do you know how many dangerous pirates are above us, Nando? I'll tell you! A lot! We're so dead! Tobi Los Nobo, the Chef of the Numbered Pirates, is from the famous restaurant at seas, Baratie's, & the cocky inventor of a dangerous kicks-only fighting style called Blue-Leg Style, derived from his childhood friend Sanji's Black-Leg Style. He hopes to create a beautiful & exotic feast fit for only the great Sanji... Aria: But I've gotten much better at healing, Tobi... If you guys get hurt, I could easily fix you up, I think... Aria Yukina, the crew's Doctor, was driven out of her home island by her own parents & townsfolk for being accused of witchcraft, which in fact was the acts of her Devil Fruit. She hopes to find a new family & protect them always by becoming the world's greatest doctor... Koda: And we thank you greatly for that, Aria. But Tobi & Dante do have some points. We might not survive this voyage... Koda Otoka, the crew's Archaeologist, is a gentleman-like pirate with immense knowledge & power, he's grown as an orphan so he hasn't known true family & doesn't show lots of emotion. Because of his knowledge, he's skilled at using Devil Fruit Weaponry, & hopes to connect the history of the Poneglyphs like any other great Archaeologist... Page: Oh, shut up, Koda! You're so annoying when you talk all smart & junk! Page Chikara, the crew's Shipwright, is a tomboy-ish pirate who has earned a cyborg brain & body parts due to a life of danger in the slums of her home. She's as tough as any guy on the crew, & is the genius who upgraded the crew's ship, Lucky Seven, into a battle-ready ship that can sail through the toughest of waters... Robert: Don't blow your lid, Page. He's only trying to make a point. No need to criticise him for speaking his mind. Robert Orano, the crew's Musician, is a proper & talented pirate who formerly had a career as a musician, but lost fame due to Brook of the Straw Hats. He is a musical genius, being able to combine his music with his swordsmanship, making him an interesting addition... Jackie: Can we just be done with all this downer talk & go get some drinks? Maybe recruit some newbies? Jackie Kay, the crew's newest member & Assasin, is a wild & courageous pirate who was formerly a powerful Marine. But after seeing how corrupt the Navy was, she defied them & made a lot of damage during her exit, being a master of the Six Powers & a Devil Fruit User... David: Fine, fine... There's a bar over there! Let's go have some fun, huh? David led his crew to the bar, trying to hold in his excitement of entering the New World... To be continued later... Category:Stories Category:AverageHero